The purpose of this exploratory grant is to plan for and establish a new regional Practice-Based Research Network (PBRN) for Advanced Practice Nurses in Primary Care (APRNs) in southern New England. The network will be developed using our extensive contacts with APRNs in community based settings in the New England region. Over 400 APRNs are available to us, and they provide care in New England to a variety of minority and underserved populations. Development of this network will enhance our capability to do research relevant to APRN primary care practice, develop evidence-based practice models for APRNs, and to enhance the translation of research findings into primary care practice. Specifically, we will develop a plan to establish the network, provide computerized data management and practice evaluation, conduct research of special relevance to minority and/or underserved populations, translate research into practice, and to evolve a plan to provide predictable network funding. The unique aspects of this project include: a focus on community- based advanced practice nurses (APRNs) who are providing care to a variety of underserved and minority populations in southern New England; a long-term commitment to the PBRN model by the project director; an internal planning committee composed of experts in primary care research, advanced practice nursing, and minority health issues; and significant and ongoing commitment of the APRNs to this project. Further, we will specifically focus on the translation of the Guidelines for Clinical Preventive Services (U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, 1994) in APRN practice to enhance the translation of research findings into primary care practice.